


What Was the World Coming To?

by StillNotGinger10 (lilshorty7923)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Post Series, Warning: Ed is tall!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilshorty7923/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fullmetal?" Roy asked as he turned around. Then he looked up. He had to look up to meet Fullmetal's eyes. What was the world coming to?</p><p>RoyEd drabble I posted on Tumblr a while back. Possibly may add another chapter or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was the World Coming To?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodbyeBlueMonday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/gifts).



> This is a one-shot/drabble thing I did on Tumblr for bobbensonishomunculus (SailorTralfamadore on AO3), who is awesome and has a whole bunch of other URLs, but this is the one I wrote it for. The prompt was for Ed having grown taller than Roy. Enjoy!

"Hey, bastard. Congratulations."

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked as he turned around. Then he looked  _up_. He had to  _look_   _up_  to meet  _Fullmetal's_ eyes. What was the world coming to? "I didn't realize you we're in Central." Roy had to mentally applaud his ability to keep his voice stable even when surprised. Or perhaps horrified was the better word choice for this situation.

"Yeah, I was passing through, visiting Gracia, when she mentioned your promotion party. Figured it might be fun to see everyone again," Ed said with a careless shrug.

_He's taller than me... Fullmetal is taller than me... FULLMETAL is TALLER than ME._

_Oh, please don't let him notice. Please don't let him notice._

_This is so wrong. No one should have to see Fullmetal from this angle. From BELOW. It's wrong. It's awful. It- Well it makes him look older, and broader, and possibly even better looking than he did before._

"And it's Ed."

"What?"  _Pay attention, Mustang._

"You called me Fullmetal. I'm not. I- I mean, I'm not Fullmetal anymore. It's Ed." A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he said this.  _That's interesting. "_ Anyway, I just thought I should say congratulations since I was using your party as a reunion and all."

"Well, thank you, Ed. It was nice to see you again."  _Very nice,_ Roy thought,  _you grew up well._

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad, bastard. We should get a drink sometime," Ed said with a smirk.

"Call me," Roy said, nodding with a smirk of his own.

"You bet," Ed said before patting Roy on the head, adding, "Pipsqueak," and walking away.

Roy was left frozen, gaping at the retreating back of laughing,  _tall_ , Edward Elric. What was the world coming to?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and forgot about it. After rereading it, I think I may write a sequel sometime. It was a cute idea!
> 
> Also, about my other fics, grad school is keeping me soooooo busy, but I'm hoping to get a chance to work on them more when finals cool down a bit. I have no self control, and my Rewind muse is biting at me, so I may use writing chapters of that one in between finals. We'll see, but hopefully I'll have time!


End file.
